supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Betzalel (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Betzalel is the only known existing Demiurge and son of the Primordial Entity/Ruler of the Empty, Chaos. He was conceived between his father and a mortal female. Betzalel grew up and in power. Due to his Demiurge nature of inheriting his father's nothingness and having the same view of existence, Betzalel despised it as it hurt him so he attempted to wipe it, however he was locked away by God before causing any damage. Biography Betzalel was born around the early times of humanity, somewhere in 90 BC. His father conceived him and Betzalel grew up normally until the age of 10, he began to manifest his powers. While he was raised by Chaos, Betzalel bore witness the corruption of humanity and added that since he is a being of nothingness like his father, Betzalel felt sick living in existence itself so once he finally reached his full might, he attempted to wipe out all of living existence, however he was stopped by God and imprisoned in a prison known as the Genesis Prison. For many centuries, Betzalel remained trapped, watching from within as he saw all of humanity progress. While locked up, his attention caught a being who possesses newborn hybrids and grows up, manipulating events until each world has failed to live up to he or she's expectation. Personality Much like his father, Betzalel despises creation, but not for the same reasons as The Darkness as Betzalel hates it because it causes him to feel sick, hurting him and is unable to bear the evil and sin of humanity, as he admits it frightens him of why is there pain and suffering. He seems very clever and calm when putting his plan into motion. Because of his immense power, he threatens any of his allies to dare not betray him as he would inflict a never ending torture worse than Alastair could inflict. While on Earth, upon his return, he does manage to remain sane and is a charming fellow. He admits being hypocritical as he does love humans and their joys, but he needs to kill them so he won't go insane just being living in existence. Its much like how his father hates being deprived of his sleep. Powers and Abilities As the child of a Primordial Entity, Betzalel is dangerously powerful to wipe out all of creation. Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence: Betzalel is a powerful hybrid of a Primordial Entity. Like Chaos, he can control all nothingness and eradicate all of creation much like The Darkness except it would require him a bit more time to do so. Because of his immense power, God was forced to seal his nephew away so he can no longer pose a danger to all living beings. A Nephalem that was drawing only a fraction of two Primordial Entities, making her equivalent to an Arch-Nephalem was not enough to beat the Demiurge. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Despite having been imprison for so long, he was able to look through a mirror view in his prison, created by God so he can witness why creation is wonderful. He saw humans age and learned of their evolution. He is also aware of Cassandra's true identity and what her goals are. Even though Betzalel was imprisoned, after careful studying and formulating a theory on how to escape, he came up with a powerful ritual spell that can free him, however he required the assistance of a young girl to free him. ** Archon Summoning: Betzalel can call upon his loyal servants, the Archons, a race of mystical celestial beings similar akin to angels. They are an inorganic species, so unlike angels, they are not living creatures and have no free will since they are more like in human terms, robots. ** Portal Creation: After escaping, Betzalel left the Genesis Prison by conjuring a portal. He is also able to access The Empty. Prior to his escape, Betzalel took on the form of a monstrous poltergeist and appeared the inside of a closet. ** Possession: It is shown that Betzalel is able to possess and individual without physically taking over their body, in fact he can possess objects such as taking control of a doll and moving freely will inside his prison. * EVP (Electronic Voice Phenomenon): Even from being imprisoned, Betzalel was able to control a television to turn on and cause the screen to become static. He seems to communicate in this way by speaking to a girl from the TV and to show signs of his presence, he reveals multiple hands touching from within the screen. * Thermokinesis: Much like a ghost and just from being imprison, Betzalel can cause the room temperature to drop, creating cold spots. * Terrakinesis: Betzalel caused a building to collapse on itself after his release, leaving nothing but a sink hole. * Immortality: Betzalel was born around the (c. 90 BC), the earliest times of humanity. Betzalel has been imprisoned for over 100,000 years and has remained in his youth state. ** Invulnerability: Betzalel is immune to all conventional weaponry, aliments, diseases, or mystical weapons such as Angel Blades/Swords and Divine Weaponry. An Archangel Blade can only cause him, but nonetheless is cannot kill him. A punch from an Arch-Nephalem can only stagger him for a short while. * Molecular Combustion: Just through a hand gesture or snap of his finger, Betzalel can reduce lesser beings to a subatomic level or dust. His ability to kill anything is very absolute as he claims there is nothing that can survive his power, for instance, he can kill a supernatural being without them being in possession of a vessel, so he can kill corporeal and incorporeal beings, that includes spirits like ghost. * Reality Warping: Being a Demiurge, Betzalel can distort all of reality to his needs. He can cause a TV to consume anything in a similar manner to a black hole. He also caused signs and events such as conjuring many ghost to do his bidding and generate a abnormal weather. * Shapeshifting: After the seal was destroyed, exiting from a portal, Betzalel revealed his true visage, which bears a resemblance to his father's visage, a vague viscous humanoid form made up of black ooze of The Empty, however his eyes glow red much like Lucifer and he has a pair of angel wings unfolding from his back. Once free, he takes on his human form, a young charming man. * Smiting: Similar to angels, Betzalel is able to smite a person or any creature without issue. He is able to smite those on par with Archangels, but it would take a minute to fully kill them. * Super Strength: As a Demiurge, Betzalel is powerful to outmatch any creature except for Primordial Entities. * Telekinesis: With only a hand gesture, Betzalel can use his telekinetic powers to throw someone far feet away or pin them against the wall, being unable to move. Betzalel is very powerful to cause a building structure to collapse. * Teleportation: As a Demiurge, Betzalel can teleport to Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Earth, or even The Empty. Getting through the Men of Letter Bunker did not hinder him from entering. The one place Betzalel cannot escape from is the Genesis Prison. * Weather Manipulation: Just from escaping his prison, Betzalel generated loud crackling purple colored light and harsh winds. Abilities * Magic proficiency: Betzalel has a great deal of knowledge in magic once he studies its functions and the properties of a magic prison like his prison. By taking the time to study his captivity, he learned how to formulate a ritual that would set him loose and all he needed was an outside-job person to implement his plan. Vulnerabilities As the child of a Primordial Entity, Betzalel doesn't appear to have that many weaknesses. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Genesis Prison: God used a powerful seal prison, one that is far efficient than Lucifer's Cage and keep any being from escaping. * Existence: While this isn't directly a threat to him, its very present existence causes Betzalel throbbing pain sensation, which was the reason in causing him to become malevolent and wipe out existence. Destroying Beings * Primordial Entities: God, The Darkness, Death, and Chaos can overpower Betzalel as shown when God was able to seal him away for many years. * Nephalem: A Nephalem is able to harm Betzalel, however even one drawing a fraction of two Primordial Entities was not enough to fully match his might. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of the Pale Horseman Death can reap Betzalel. * The Equalizer: A gun crafted by God himself and a representation of "Can God create an object too heavy for him to life." Means it can kill anything, even God, so it can potentially kill Betzalel, along with the person using it. Gallery Betzalel talking to someone.jpg|Betzalel communicating with someone Betzalel on the attack.jpg|Pretending to act as a ghost Betzalel escaping.jpg|Betzalel escaping Facts and Trivia From Johann Karl Ludwig Gieseler, the name Yaldabaoth is said to be deprived from Aramaic, meaning "Son of Chaos". Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 13 Villains Category:Demiurge Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Deities Category:Ghosts Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Half-Human